Dirty, Dirty Vault Hunters
by Depravity-Reigns
Summary: The vault hunters will save Pandora...eventually. They have to keep it in their pants first. Maya/Axton with other possible pairings in the future.


It was a crowded night at Moxxi's and there were plenty of sluts around to try to slide into, not including Moxxi herself (zing!).

But no, Axton's eyes were on one chick and one chick only. He took a swig of his beer and leaned on the pillar to his left as he watched her. Maya was bent over the slot machines near the entrance, trying again for a legendary weapon. She was always trying for a legendary; ever the hopeful Maya. She had a barrel next to her that she was chucking the cheap guns not worth a damn into. The barrel was quickly getting full.

He was a bit conflicted about her; on one side, there was a certain innocence that she tried to hide that he found adorable and irritating but on the other hand, she was so fucking beautiful that he enjoyed the power he had when he was inside her. She was wearing some black fatigues, boots and a black sports bra to go with her usual blue hair. Oh, he just loved a chick in uniform.

He snuck up behind her and slid his right hand between her open legs, sliding his index and middle fingers from her belt buckle to the space between her pussy and her puckered star, making sure to brush against her slit. He also leaned forward and placed sensual kiss on her neck, a weak spot for her. It's like a lion making sure to clamp down on a lioness's neck before he fucks a lioness. You're welcome for that information.

"You're lucky I've been drinking", Maya whispered as she turned her head to look at him after closing her eyes for a second, "or I would break your fingers off."

Axton stepped to her left, tapping on the slot machine in front of her.

"There you go, gambling away your money again" Axton sighed as he moved closer to the slots in a distracting position for Maya. "Wouldn't you rather bet on a sure thing? Like getting off?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe I'm not in the mood?" Maya asked.

Axton moved around behind her, spinning on his heel and accidently spilling some of his beer.

"Oops", he said. "Mood? See, that's your problem! You're too moody!"

He began to jump up and down like a child, jingling the metal on his fatigues.

She turned to look at him, causing him to stop and wear a deliberate frown. He stuck out his bottom lip and put a finger on it. She turned back towards the slots in laughter.

"A boy after my own heart!" she scoffed as she pulled the lever again.

That didn't please him so he wrapped his arms around her waist lifted her off of her feet. He began to rub his hard-on through his pants back and forth against the bottom of her slit.

"Alright, alright!" she said, reaching back and scratching the back of his head with her nails. "Let's go to your place."

He put her down, put his beer on one of the machines and led her out of the bar by the hand. As they left, her slots landed on three vault symbols and the drawer opened to reveal an Unkempt Harold revolver; a legendary weapon.

* * *

Axton barely managed to unlock the door to his apartment. Maya was all over him, kissing his neck, biting his earlobe, reaching into his pants and massaging his growing hard-on; she was getting him hotter for her than she was for him and he loved it.

He finally pushed the door open and as she shoved him inside. She almost knocked him over, falling to her knees in front of him. She desperately worked on his buckle, trying to yank his pants off.

"Slow down", he chuckled. "Let me shut the door."

"Hurry up and get those fucking pants off", she ordered him.

He got up and went over to the door, slamming it shut and dead-bolting it. He looked back and saw her slip and almost fall over a pizza box on the floor. His place was kind of small and he's always been kind of a messy guy. One plus to getting out of the army was that he didn't have to pretend to be so neat all the time. There was trash all over his apartment, except his bedroom; that was his domain.

"You need to clean up", she told him.

"What are you, my mom?" he asked her as he tore his shirt off, before sitting on the floor to untie his boots and yank them off.

"If you're into that kind of thing", she said in a sultry voice as she pulled her sports bra off, revealing her perfectly formed C-cup breasts. He loved her pale form and the soft yet firm feel of her slight curves on his hands when he held her. She was a goddess.

She dropped her bra to the floor as she backed into his bedroom, crooking her finger at him to lead him in. He, perhaps too eagerly, rushed to the bedroom and yanked his pants off and threw them next to the bed.

He just about tackled her, lifting her easily over his right shoulder and dropping her on his bed as he landed on top of her. He slid between her legs and moved to kiss her before she grabbed him by the throat.

"No, no, no", she told him and pushed him onto his side, then forced him onto his back. "Tonight is _my_ night."

She slid off of the bed between his legs and noticed the bulge under his briefs as well as the small pool of precum pooled at the head of his penis. She traced a nail along his shaft to tease him.

"Look at that", she said. "You got so excited you wet yourself."

"That's not funny."

"I think it is", she said as she slid the waistband of his briefs down and slid his underwear off. It was a lot like what he did to her when he took her virginity.

She sat back up and lifted his dick in one hand and weighed his balls in one palm. He was perfectly neat down there. He had shaved because she told him to.

"Hello again, boys" she whispered as she blew on them, making Axton flinch. She then leaned forward and suckled the left one in her mouth, remembering how sensitive they were. She carefully sucked and rolled it around on her tongue. He alternated between soft moan and winces because he was afraid she would suck it too hard and stretch it.

She finally released it and held his eight-inch rod in her hands. She gave it a loving kiss on its side under the head.

"I think I like him better than you, Ax", she told him. "He knows how to treat a lady. He stands at attention and salutes. I'll bet he offers me a seat."

She then put the head of his dick in her mouth, giving it some hard suction. She used a hand to stroke his shaft under her mouth and slowly bobbed lower on him, using ample amounts of saliva. She swallowed and deep-throated as much of him as she could, gagging a bit; she could only get six of his eight inches but he definitely appreciated her efforts. She stroked his balls as she did this.

"Fuck!" he shouted, slamming a palm at the sheets next to him in pleasure and then clawed at them.

She then pulled and released him, leaving a glob of saliva on him. She used it to stroke him.

"Wha-why?" he asked, sitting up. He was disappointed that she stopped.

"Where are your condoms?" she asked him.

"I won't come inside you", Axton said, pleading with his hands clasped together like a prayer, "I promise."

"Well, I know about your other sluts" she said. "Condom or no sex."

"Fuck!" he moaned, falling back on the bed. He pointed to his night stand to his right. "Top drawer of the night stand."

She walked over, opened and pulled one out. She walked back over to Axton and tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth. As she held it in her mouth, she unbuckled her pants and pulled them down, along with her panties, to her ankles. She kicked her boots off and pulled her pants off each leg, watching him the whole time. She reached down between her legs and began playing with her clit.

"Can I help?" he asked, sitting up.

She shook her head as she leaned her head back and quickened her pace. She then went to him and took the condom out of her mouth. With both hands, she rolled the condom down over his dick. She crawled onto the bed over him, straddling his hips before she reached back guided his dick into her pussy.

He moaned as he felt that familiar tight, warm place inside of her. He was sorry for the barrier between them but he still felt enveloped by her walls and she was so wet that she dripped over his skin anyway.

She began to grind her hips into him expertly, drawing him into her; she was taking most of him in penetration while rubbing her clit against him, turning herself on even more. Their moans were getting louder and louder. He reached up and gripped her hips. He met her grinds with well-timed strokes of his own; he knew she was trying to get herself off as well so he tried his best not to throw her off her timing.

After a few minutes, her moans reached a high pitch and she winced in intense pleasure.

"Fuck!" she yelled, bucking her head backwards as she began grinding against him at a faster pace. "I'm almost there! Rub my clit! Rub my clit! Fuck!"

He licked his fingers and reached down underneath her. He found it and followed her as grind up and down, back and forth. When they got in rhythm, she moaned even louder. He moved his fingers like a jackhammer, rubbing up and down, until she stopped grinding and simply leaned forward. She struggled to even scream but ended up grasping for breath. Her pussy gripped his dick like a vice grip for a few seconds, before rapidly gripping his dick and letting go as if it had run out of breath too. She climbed off of him and climbed up on top of him, collapsing in his arms.

Her legs wrapped around his and he wrapped his arms around her back, simply holding her until her breathing and heartbeat calmed down.

Eventually, he rolled out from under her. He didn't really have to explain himself; she already understood that he would want to come as well. He let her lay on her stomach as he sat back behind her over her thighs. He gently nudged her legs apart to open her up to him before he eased into her again.

With his knees on either side on the bed, he penetrated her fully and gave her deep but rapid strokes. Their moaning picked up pace again and she eventually began to rock back under him to meet his strokes. He only lasted another minute in this position.

He then let out another loud moan and froze as he came in hard spurts into the condom inside her. She rolled over to her left side, taking him with her so that he wouldn't crush her into the bed. He held onto her, spooning her and kneaded her breasts as he kissed the back of her neck. He reached down and pulled himself out of her, letting her juices leak onto his legs and his bed. He pulled his condom and flung it behind him, aiming for the trash can. It missed, flopping in front of it instead.

He shrugged and went back to spooning Maya.

"Goddamn, Maya" Axton said. "That was amazing and I'm not the type to gush over a girl but you're the best."

"You're pretty good, too", Maya replied, closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep.

"That's it?" he asked. "Pretty good?"

"Calm down, Ax" Maya said. "I came, remember? It was great sex, alright?"

"Wait a second", Axton said as he scooted over to his left to turn his lamp on. He then turned Maya over to look in her eyes. She looked back at him, bewildered.

"You're fucking somebody else, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Wha- huh…", she said scoffing a few times as she stared at him. "Who am I kidding? I'm a horrible liar."

"I knew it!" Axton said, pointing at her as he got out of the bed. He began pacing in front of the bed. "Who is it, huh? A crimson raider? A bandit?"

"I think it's time I go", Maya said, scooting off the bed.

"I don't get it!" Axton said to her as she bent down and pulled on her panties, not caring that she was still soaked between her legs. She began pulling on her pants as well. "I'm a good size! We're awesome together! What more do you want?!"

She began pulling her boots on when she looked at him.

"I didn't have the feeling we were exclusive", Maya told him. "I thought you were fucking around."

"No!" Axton said. "As soon as we got together, I've only been with you!"

"Oh", she said as she began tying her boot strings.

"Oh?" Axton repeated. "Oh, that's all you have to say? Oh? This always happens! As soon as I'm ready to go steady, I find out I'm doing a slut!"

"Watch your mouth", she warned.

"Maya", Axton said as he slid over and got on his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her knees, "it's okay; I forgive you."

She gave him an amused look.

"We can start over", Axton assured her. "You can stop seeing this other guy…"

He had placed his hand on her back and reached up to place light kisses on her right nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Ax", she said, pushing him back gently, "you just called me a slut and not in a sexy way."

"Well…", he said, letting that hang as if implying that that was what she was acting like.

Maya pushed him away and walked off, picking up her bra on the way out.

"Hey, his dick isn't bigger than mine, is it?" he asked her. "Never mind, I'd rather not know."

She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Maya was glad that her apartment was a block away from Axton's and not in the same building. It made it easier to get away from him. She got to her door and unlocked it before going inside.

Her heart stopped when she saw that somebody was smoking a cigar in the dark, sitting in her living room chair. She already knew who it was. He must've jimmied her locks to get in.

"Mami, you said you were going to meet me tonight", Salvador said as he flicked some ashes onto her table before exhaling some smoke from his nose. "Were you a bad girl again? Hmm?"

Her hand subconsciously moved towards her inner thighs.

"I was a bad girl", Maya admitted, meekly.

Salvador clicked his tongue and put out his cigar on the table.

"Crawl to me on your knees", he beckoned to her. "Bad girls get spanked."

She hesitated slightly but without a word, she slowly bent down to her knees and began crawling towards him on all fours as sensually as she could manage, swaying her hips and lifting her ass in the air. She was tired but she knew that Salvador loved to dominate so he would do all the work. For that, she was glad.


End file.
